disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: The Octonauts and the Polar Bear Olympics
'Atlantic: The Octonauts and the Polar Bear Olympics '''is the 10th episode of Season 15. Summary Captain Barnacles enters the Polar Bear Olympics, and the Octonauts and the Disney Junior Club will be cheering for him, but his childhood rival Polaris has entered the olymipics too, leaving the two polar bears to compete for the gold medal. Plot The episode begins in the Octopod where Captain Barnacles is training in the playroom by lifting weights. Then, when he was done lifting the weights, Captain Barnacles wrestled with Kwazii who used his super strength. Finally, Captain Barnacles beats Kwazii as he flexed his muscles and Kwazii gets up complimenting his captain's strength. Captain Barnacles thanks Kwazii and also thanks him for training him for this year's Polar Bear Olympics Games in the North Pole. He has been training for this for year and hopes that this year he will win. Picking up a towel and handing it to Captain Barnacles, Kwazii assures him that he'll win it, but also adds that he should not forget to have fun. Barnacles then nods and smiles a thanks to Kwazii just as Dashi announces that they have arrived in the North Pole, and there are a lot of polar bears watching or competing in the olympics. Kwazii and Captain Barnacles raced each other down the Octo-Shoot and to the Launch Bay. Later, outside, the Octonauts were finally at the Polar Bear Olympics and they saw a lot of polar bears in snow bleachers, while some polar bears were exercising for the olympics. Captain Barnacles had been waiting for this event for a long time! Even Barnacles' sister Bianca and his niece and nephew Orson and Ursa, were there to cheer him on! Suddenly, a female polar bear riding on a snowboard arrives and skids to a stop, spraying snow all over the Octonauts and laughed mockingly. After wiping the snow off his face, Captain Barnacles gasped when he noticed the female polar bear and growls "Polaris" just as Polaris growled back "Barnie." Peso says in a questioning tone if Captain Barnacles knows the female polar bear just as Captain Barnacles says to Peso in a huff that he's known Polaris since their Polar Scout days, and she always beats him at everything no matter how hard he trained. Polaris says to the crowd that she'll be winning this year's Polar Bear Olympics and get the gold medal then hang it on her wall, but Barnacles mocks her and says that he'll win the gold medal just as Kwazii buts in and reminds his captain that he's here to have fun. But Barnacles just pushed Kwazii away and soon, he and Polaris were staring at each other in a rival stare as Peso pushes them away and says that Kwazii is right about having fun. After being pushed by the penguin, Polaris taunts Barnacles once again and walks to the workout place to start training. As he watched Polaris train, Kwazii could hear Captain Barnacles grumbling that he'll show her who gets the gold medal. Something tells him and the Octonauts that their leader might not play the Olympics for fun with Polaris this year. Powers that Kwazii uses * Atlantic Armor * Levitation * Telepathy * Super Strength * Aqua Wings * Psychic Vision * Magic Sword Trivia *This episode is a little similar to ''The Octonauts and the Great Penguin Race. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 15 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Friendship Category:Rivalry Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Sports Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows